


A Familiar Voice on the Line

by Ralkana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 FZZT, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma deals with the aftermath of her rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Voice on the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> First posted to tumblr [here](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/66198339806/untitled-aos-1x06-tag-ficlet).
> 
> **Spoilers for AoS episode 1.06: FZZT.**

 

Jemma dialed her phone with shaking fingers, pausing to close her eyes and take a deep breath when she nearly dropped it.

It rang four times before connecting, and she swallowed harshly at the thought of the call not going through.

“Hello?”

Jemma closed her eyes again, praying her voice would come out steady. “Hi, Mum.”

“Jemma? Is that you, dear? Is everything all right? It’s rather late.”

She took a deep breath. “Yes, fine. I had… I had a bit of a rough day. Just wanted to hear your voice.”

“It’s good to hear from you.”

“How’s Dad?”

“He’s fine, dear. Sleeping. Do you want me to wake him?”

“No! No, don’t wake him. I just… have Sarah and the boys been by this week?”

Leaning back against the wall of her bunk, Jemma closed her eyes and listened to her mother prattle on about her grandsons and the rest of the family. She was unaware that she was crying until a tear slid down her cheek and plopped onto the back of her hand where it rested on her thigh.

Eventually, her mother trailed off. “Jemma, dear, are you sure you’re all right?”

She wiped her eyes. “Fine. Perfect. But I should go.”

“Of course. Be careful in the lab, dear, and say hello to Leo. He’d better be taking care of you.”

Jemma laughed, hoping the watery sound of it wouldn’t transmit over the connection. “He is. He always does. Bye, Mum.”

Ending the call, she wiped her eyes again, glancing up to see Fitz hovering at the entrance of her bunk. He looked so worried, his face pinched, eyes huge, and she laughed fondly. More tears broke free.

He surged forward and slid onto the bed next to her, hesitating for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It was awkward and perfect, and she couldn’t help but laugh again. He said nothing, but the soft comfort of his jumper against her damp cheek as she rested her face on his shoulder was enough.

**END**


End file.
